The Biospecimen Access and Analysis Core (formerly the Tissue and Pathology Core) has the primary charges of providing an efficient, cost-effective, and user-friendly infrastructure for 1) making available the necessary biospecimens (cells, fluids, tissues) required for execution of the five SPORE Projects, 2) facilitation and maintenance of a relevant database of clinicopathological parameters, and 3) provision of specialized pathology analysis, both technical and professional, integral to accrual of translationally-relevant data. Implicit to these objectives is the ongoing development and refinement of existing resources to better meet the anticipated future needs of the SPORE program as a whole. The organizational framework of this Core involves a centralized facility (located at Eugene Braunwald Research Center) for coordination of all Core activities that capitalize on and integrate the collective and complementary expertise and resources of four Harvard Medical Institutions (Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, Brigham and Women's Hospital, Dana Farber Cancer Institute, and Massachusetts General Hospital). Thus, the Core is designed to function as a coordinator and facilitator of tissue archiving, access, and ongoing accrual, as well as of specialized analysis of biospecimens. Importantly, the Core is specifically engineered to foster collaborative interactions, promote development of relevant new technologies, and provide cost-effective tools for coordination and utilization of the substantial pathology resources of the Harvard Medical Institutions. The Core services are available to all SPORE investigators, Dana Farber/Harvard Cancer Center members, and collaborating investigators based on prioritization criteria administered by the Biospecimen Access and Analysis Executive Committee.